The Best Christmas Presents Come Early
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Quick and cute little family oneshot about the Hotchners just before Christmas.


Summary – Quick and cute little family oneshot about the Hotchners just before Christmas.

Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds. I make no money from this fanfiction.

"Daddy! I wanna puppy!"

Aaron Hotchner looked up from his desk, his reading glasses that were perched upon his nose sliding down until they nearly fell off. He took them off, setting them down and smiling slightly at the little girl standing in the doorway. Her hands were behind her back, the toes of her ruby red shoes going up and down as she rocked back on her heels. Her long brown was braided and hanging down her back, the bow on top of her head matching her shoes. Her green dress brushed along her small knees, the fluffy skirt of it billowing out; it was her favorite dress.

"Addie," he sighed, leaning back in his chair, "don't you think you're a little young for a puppy?"

Addie's brow creased. "No," she said stubbornly, "I'm six years old, Dad."

Aaron had to bite back a laugh at her attitude, which he blamed solely on her mother. "Since when did you want a puppy? I thought you wanted a turtle?"

"Jacky told me he'd help me find one outside," she said, her mocha colored eyes widening in excitement.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Your brother said that?" he asked. Addie nodded. He made a mental note to speak to his fifteen year old about _that_. "We'll see."

"You and Mom got Jacky a puppy," she pouted. "And Riley got a bunny."

"Do you remember what happened to the bunny?" he asked, barely able to suppress rolling his eyes at the memory.

Addie shrugged.

"Your brothers thought it would be fun to take the thing outside and it got away from them," he reminded her. "Remember how upset Riley was?"

Addie nodded solemnly, and Aaron instantly felt bad. Addie had always been a fairly sensitive child in regards to the emotions of her big brothers.

"We got him another one," he said in a soothing voice. "But what happens if your puppy gets away?"

His six year old shook her head. "I'd have him on a leash, Dad," she said. "I promise, I'll take _really_ good care of him."

Aaron sighed. "I'll have to talk to your mother."

"Well, I put it in my list to Santa, too," she said. "Just in case."

His daughter smiled at him briefly, dimples indenting her cheeks before she turned and ran down the hall before he could say anything else. Aaron ran a hand over his face and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm getting too old for this," he groaned.

"Oh, shush."

An instant smile appeared on his face. "What are you doing up?" he asked exasperatedly.

She shot him a look to kill. "I wanted to come say hello to my husband, who has been holed up in here for the past few hours."

"Less than two," he corrected. "I was just going to come and check on you when our daughter ran in here, asking for a puppy."

"She's been asking me for weeks," she laughed, slowly making her way around his desk. "The boys probably put her up to it."

"That's probably true."

Aaron made to get up as she came closer, but she swatted at him.

"Am I too heavy to sit with you?"

"Baby, you'll never be too heavy," he laughed, reaching out and helping her the last few inches. He put his arm around her waist, helping to ease her down into his lap.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Emily Hotchner," he reprimanded, "you will _never_ be anything but feather light. Even if you were five hundred pounds, I'd still want you to sit with me."

She nodded and heaved out a heavy sigh, putting her arms around his neck and leaning her side into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Comfy?" he asked.

She nodded and gently kissed his neck. "It's only a week until Christmas," she reminded him. "We should probably go puppy shopping."

Aaron chuckled. "_I_ will go puppy shopping with Jack and Riley. _You_ need to rest," he said sternly. As if to make his point, he lifted her black sweater and gently placed his hand on her large belly. "My little princess isn't going to care where you are when she's ready to come out."

"I just want her out already," Emily groaned. "It's three days until nine months."

"She'll come when she's ready," he said, turning his head and placing a small kiss to the top of her head.

"I bet she's waiting until Christmas."

Aaron nodded. "Probably so." There was a comfortable silence that fell upon the couple, both their eyes closing as they relished in just holding each other. He felt her flinch and he stiffened. "Emily?"

"I'm fine," she said after a moment of deep breathing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, shifting so he could look at her face, which was red and pain filled.

"I don't think she's going to wait until Christmas," she breathed out, letting out a small whimper of pain.

"Ok, Emily," he said as calmly as possible. "We need to get up and get you to the hospital."

"I don't want to move," she said, holding onto him tight as a full contraction hit her.

Aaron rubbed her back and belly in tandem, hoping that somehow it would soothe her. "I know, sweetie, but you can't have this baby sitting in my lap. I really like these jeans."

Emily laughed but then moaned in pain.

"Cover your ears," he whispered, and Emily complied.

"RILEY! JACK! IT'S TIME!" he shouted as loudly as possible, hoping their sons could hear him. He didn't have to wonder long.

"Getting the bag!" Riley yelled, loud footsteps running up the stairs.

"Starting the car and getting Addie ready!" Jack hollered.

"Does Riley know to grab the new baby blanket?" Emily asked, the discomfort in her voice cutting into Aaron's heart.

"Don't worry, I made sure everything was packed; he just has to grab it." Their nine-year-old tore into the room, a giant duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Got it, Dad!"

"Good job, bud," he said, smiling at a miniature version of himself. "Now go put it in the car and make sure Jack and Addie are in there. Your mother and I will be down in a minute."

"Mommy, are you ok?" he asked, completely disregarding his father.

"I'm fine, baby," she said, trying her best to smile through the pain. "Do as your dad says."

He nodded and ran from the room, the heavy bag seeming to not slow him down. "Hear that?" he asked as an engine started. "That's your chariot, my lady."

Emily smacked him lightly in the back of the head. "I don't know if I can get up," she said quietly.

"Hold on to me really tight," he instructed. Before giving her time to protest, he slid his arm beneath her knees, which were hanging over the side of him, and stood straight up, ignoring the protest of his legs and back. The painful gasp leaving his wife of nearly ten years gave him the strength he needed to keep going, surprised that she hadn't whined at him to put her down.

"I'll walk when we get to the stairs," she said. "Then you can pick me back up."

Only three hours later, the entire Hotchner family was standing around a hospital bed, all looking on in silent wonderment. A small bundle was wrapped tightly in a pink blanket, her pink face finally relaxed after nearly half an hour of straight screaming.

"Daddy?" Addie said, kneeling on the bed beside Emily, who looked as though she were going to fall asleep any second.

"Yeah, sweetie?" he asked, gently brushing his wife's hair behind her ear and holding Jack tighter against his side, much to the eldest boy's chagrin.

"I don't want a puppy anymore," she said seriously, not taking her eyes away from her new baby sister. "This is good enough."

Both his boys let out irritated sighs.

"Told you," Emily said sleepily.

Aaron leaned down and kissed Emily's forehead. "Yes, you did."

As the new baby let out a small, content squeak, the entire Hotchner family knew that no Christmas present could ever compare to that of the new addition to their family.

_A/N – No idea where this came from and I don't know if it's any good. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!_


End file.
